


I Told You

by Katherine



Series: Trembling (series) [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you that!" Pinkie Pie says. "About Nightmare Night, remember? I told everypony sometimes it's fun to be scared." She sounds as excited about this as she does about most subjects. "Do you give her the Stare?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You

"I told you that!" Pinkie Pie says. "About Nightmare Night, remember? I told everypony sometimes it's fun to be scared." She sounds as excited about this as she does about most subjects. "Do you give her the Stare?"

Fluttershy shakes her head. "Oh, no. I'm not allowed—I mean, I shouldn't Stare at her."

"But there's some pony who says what to do. And noise, and putting everything in the right place," Pinkie says, bouncing up and down in place apparently at the very idea. "Just like organising for a party! Especially a slumber party, that takes having lots of things ready because what if people want to do different things when they're sleepy than they thought that they wanted to do when they're awake. Do you have fun like at a slumber party?"

Fluttershy isn't sure how to answer that, or even if she should. Trying to think of something safe to say, she comes up with: "We don't have popcorn."

"You should always have popcorn!" Pinkie Pie says, nodding vigorously as if to bring out an affirmative answer to what she herself is saying. "Or do you mean you two don't have popcorn even though it's like your very own private slumber party and you should have popcorn? Because I can get you popcorn. I can even get you sprinkles to put on it!"

"Thanks," Fluttershy answers in a faint voice, "but we don't need sprinkles."


End file.
